swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kirigaya Residenz
Die befindet sich auf einem großflächigen Grundstück in Kawagoe in der Präfektur Saitama.Band 9, Kapitel 1, Teil 1 Die gesamte Kirigaya Familie lebt in der ResidenzBand 3, Kapitel 1, die im alt-japanischen Stil neben den veralteten Straßen des südlichen Saitamas erbaut ist. Beschreibung Layout Das Gelände der Residenz beinhaltet zwei Gebäude, das Wohnhaus sowie das . Ein befindet sich gegenüber dem Dojo an dem Wohngebäude selbst. Ein kleiner Bereich an Grasland mit einem Teich befindet sich vor dem Wohngebäude, ebenso ein Hang mit sanfter NeigungEin Grundrissplan der Kirigaya Residenz aus dem Design Works Art Book art book. Das Wohngebäude besitzt zwei Stockwerke. Die vordere Eingangstüre führt in einen kleinen , welcher in einen führt. Geradeaus den Flur entlang befindet sich die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk. Der Flur geht links um die Ecke weiter und führt zu einer auf der linken sowie einem auf der rechten Seite. Dem Flur folgend nach der Treppe befindet sich ein mit auf der rechten Seite. Der Flur geht von dort aus links um die Ecke weiter und führt zu einer Toilette, einem sowie einem , und verbindet gleichzeitig den Flur mit dem Zimmer im japanischen Stil von der anderen Seite. Im Obergeschoss führt der Flur zuerst zu , bevor dieser an endet. Der Flur besitzt ein weiteres sowie eine Toilette. Ein befindet sich gegenüber der Treppe. Galerie Kirigaya Residence - night view.png|Die Kirigaya Residenz bei Nacht. Design Works Kirigaya Residence at night and the day time.png|Konzeptdesign für die Kirigaya Residenz bei Tag und bei Nacht. Kirigaya Residence - pond view from above.png|Der Teich aus der Vogelperspektive. Kirigaya Residence - pond 2.png|Ein weiterer Blickwinkel auf den Teich. Kirigaya Residence - pond.png|Der Teich. Kirigaya Residence - porch.png|Die Veranda. Kirigaya Residence - porch and dojo.png|Die Veranda mit dem Dojo im Hintergrund. Design Works Kirigaya Residence dojo and dojos shrine coloured.png|Farbiges Konzeptdesign für das Dojo im Vordergrund und den Teich im Hintergrund. Kirigaya Residence - dojo.png|Das Dojo. Kirigaya Residence - dojo shrine.png|Der Dojo-Schrein. Design Works Kirigaya Residence dojo and dojos shrine.png|Konzeptdesign für das Dojo der Kirigaya Residenz sowie den Schrein des Dojos. Suguha and Kazuto spar BD.png|Kazuto und Suguha im Dojo. Kirigaya Residence - back of the dojo.png|Die Rückseite des Dojos. Kirigaya Residence - corridor.png|Der Flur. Design Works Kirigaya Residence first floor.png|Konzeptdesign für das Erdgeschoss der Kirigaya Reidenz. Kirigaya Residence - Japanese-style room.png|Das Zimmer im japanischen Stil sowie die Veranda außerhalb. Design Works Kirigaya Residence the rest room.png|Konzeptdesign für das Zimmer im japanischen Stil. Kirigaya Residence - kitchen.png|Die Küche. Kirigaya Residence - dining table and television.png|Die Küche mit Blick auf das Wohnzimmer. Kirigaya Residence - 2nd Floor.png|Das obere Stockwerk. Design Works Kirigaya Residence second floor.png|Konzeptdesign für das obere Stockwerk der Kirigaya Reidenz. Kirigaya Residence - door to Suguha's room.png|Suguhas Zimmertüre. Kirigaya Residence - Suguha's room.png|Suguhas Zimmer. Design Works Kirigaya Residence Suguhas room.png|Konzeptdesign für Suguhas Zimmer. Kirigaya Residence - Suguha's room from the side.png|Suguhas Zimmer von der Seite. Kirigaya Residence - Suguha's room desk.png|Suguhas Schreibtisch Kirigaya Residence - bulletin board.png|Die Pinnwand neben Suguhas Schreibtisch. Kirigaya Residence - Suguha's room's poster.png|In-Game Screenshot von Leafe an Suguhas Zimmerdecke. Kirigaya Residence - Suguha's dream catcher.png|Suguhas Traumfänger. The Perfect Guide Animation Sword Art Online Suguhas stuff.png|Konzeptdesign für Details in Suguhas Zimmer. Kirigaya Residence - door to Kazuto's room from outside.png|Kazutos Zimmertüre vom Flur aus betrachtet. Kirigaya Residence - door to Kazuto's room from inside.png|Kazutos Zimmertüre vom Zimmer aus betrachtet. Kirigaya Residence - young Kazuto's room.png|Kazutos Zimmer (als er 10 Jahre alt war). Kirigaya Residence - Kazuto's room.png|Kazutos Zimmer (heute) Design Works Kirigaya Residence Kiritos room.png|Konzeptdesign für Kazutos Zimmer. Kirigaya Residence - Kazuto's desk.png|Kazutos Schreibtisch. Kirigaya Residence - balcony and Kazuto's window.png|Der Balkon und Kazutos Fenster. Kirigaya Residence - Kazuto's window.png|Kazutos Fenster. Trivia *Die Kirigaya Familie betrieb das Familiendojo weiterhin, auf Wunsch des verstorbenen Großvaters von Kazuto und Suguha. Referenzen en:Kirigaya Residence Kategorie:Reale Welt